Parade Memori
by Shunou
Summary: /on undetermined hold/
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Saya lagi pingin coba drable XD Rupanya asyik juga bikin cerita sepotong-sepotong gini. Dan karena ini cuma drable, saya mau bikin cerita yang manis-manis ajah ****ceileeeh****. Tapi saya nggak yakin juga apa gini ini yang disebut drable (?). Koreksi ya kalau salah!**_

**~xXx~**

**Masashi Kishimoto as the respective owner of Naruto series**

**WARNINGS : AU/OOC/SasuSaku/Jumbled-timeline/Drama/Romance/Drable**

**Parade Memori**

Enjoy reading~!

**~xXx~**

Disingkapnya salah satu gorden keemasan yang ada di kamarnya. Seberkas cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk melalui celah gorden yang dibuka. Ujung telunjuknya menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang masih terkunci rapat. Hawa dingin dengan segera merambat dari ujung jarinya ke saraf-saraf lain, menyebarkan sensasi dingin sesaat di jarinya. Mata _emerald_nya yang terlihat sayu namun memancarkan kebahagiaan luar biasa memandang lukisan alam matahari terbit di kejauhan. Konoha di bulan November. Suasana Konoha yang terbilang masih sepi sepagi itu membuat suasana hening menjadi lebih syahdu. Hanya terdengar suara dengungan mesin penghangat ruangan yang ada di pojok ruangan yang senyap. Tatapannya tak lepas dari jalanan Konoha yang tertutup gumpalan-gumpalan salju yang turun semalam. Tumpukan salju mencair dan berjatuhan, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam halus berirama tiap kali gumpalan itu jatuh di tanah. Sinar jingga matahari pagi turut mewarnai keheningan pagi di Konoha. Salju-salju tidak lagi berwarna putih polos, kini ikut berpendar keemasan.

Keasyikannya terhanyut dalam keheningan segera buyar saat mendengar suara berderit dari ranjang _king size_ berantakan yang ada di kamarnya. Di atas ranjang biru itu – sembari bergelung rapat di balik selimut tebal yang tampak nyaman – seorang pria tengah terlelap pulas. Salah satu lengan berototnya dilipat sebagai bantalan tidur, sedangkan lengannya yang lain melingkari bayi mungil yang ikut bergumul di bawah selimut bersamanya. Itu suami dan bayi kecilnya yang baru berusia sepuluh bulan.

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya yang kemerahan. Bayi mungil berambut legamnya itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dalam tidur – tangan mungilnya yang sedari tadi terkepal rapat kini menggenggam jemari ayahnya. Keheningan kembali memenuhi atmosfer kamar enam kali lima meter itu. Objek pandangannya berpindah dari jalanan Konoha ke bayi dan suaminya sepenuhnya. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada sambil bersandar pada kaca jendela yang berembun. Dengan tekun, mata beningnya mengamati lekukan wajah putra mungilnya.

Kulitnya yang tipis menampakkan guratan nadi samar-samar. Pipinya menggembung lucu, persis seperti miliknya. Rambutnya yang segelap bola matanya sudah menampakkan tanda-tanda memberontak ke atas. Bahkan beberapa bagian rambutnya – terutama bagian belakang kepalanya – sudah terlihat sedikit mencuat melawan gravitasi. Kali ini persis seperti milik suaminya. Bayi kecilnya itu memang sangat mewarisi darah seorang Uchiha. Dari segi fisik hingga kecerdasannya – di usianya yang baru sepuluh bulan, malaikat kecilnya itu sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan walaupun masih patah-patah. Sangat menggemaskan. Kalau saja bayinya tidak mewarisi mata bulat yang jernih dan senyum manis hasil jiplakan dari miliknya, orang lain tentu tidak akan percaya kalau ia adalah ibu Uchiha kecil itu.

Langkahnya tanpa sadar membimbing dirinya mendekati ranjang dan perlahan mengelus rambut hitam suaminya yang terasa sangat lembut di telapak tangannya. Mengusapnya dengan perasaan membuncah bahagia. Getaran halus merambat dari telapak tangan yang bersentuhan dengan suaminya menuju seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum merasakan sensasi yang sudah tak asing lagi tiap mereka bersentuhan.

Gerakan usapan itu berhasil membuat suaminya menggeliat kecil sebelum akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya malas-malasan dengan setengah terpejam. Senyum lagi-lagi terkembang di wajah bulatnya. Mata _emerald_nya berbinar saat bertatapan dengan sepasang _onyx_ yang terlihat mengantuk.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya dengan suara seriang genta musim semi.

**~xXx~**

**A/N : **coret**'Guys, ada yang punya ide enaknya siapa nama bayi kecil mereka? Buntu nih...'**coret

** Kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! He24...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Sesuai warning, drabblenya agak sedikit jumbled XD;. Chapter ini flashback masa lalu mereka. Coret'Sepertinya yang ini awfully jelek DX'coret.**** Yang pada sibuk persiapan Ujian Nasional, semangat! ^3^**

**~xXx~**

**Masashi Kishimoto as the respective owner of Naruto series**

**WARNINGS : AU/OOC/SasuSaku/Jumbled-timeline/Sakura-centric/Drama/Romance/Drabble**

**Parade Memori**

Enjoy reading~!

**~xXx~**

Pria yang dipanggilnya 'Sasuke-kun' itu mengerang kecil sembari menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya kembali bergelung di bawah selimut, mempersempit jaraknya dengan putranya yang masih pulas bergelung di sisinya. Tawa renyah wanita bermata giok itu pecah, setengah geli melihat tingkah pola dua cintanya itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Ini sudah pagi," tangannya kembali bergerak mengusap kepala suaminya, gemas melihat reaksi suaminya yang tak kunjung bangun. "Sasuke-_kun_..." panggilnya sekali lagi dengan sabar.

Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat sensasi geli menjalari bagian perutnya, membuat kantuknya menguap begitu saja.

"Sakura, aku masih mengantuk," erangnya memelas. Disusupkannya wajahnya ke tumpukan bantal empuk di sisinya. Tangannya masih mengapit setia tubuh gembul putranya, menggesernya sedikit untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau bilang hari ini ada rapat di kantor dengan _Tou-san_."

Sasuke mengerang semakin keras. Dengan ogah-ogahan, pria berambut raven itu mengangkat kepalanya, setengah mengerjap memandang istrinya yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan senyum manis. Ia menghela napas sejenak, sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran ranjang. Mata sayu Sakura memandang mata _onyx_nya dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne_, _ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," sapanya sekali lagi.

"Hn. _Oyahou_, Sakura," jawabnya tanpa melepas kontak mata mereka.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hidup wanita dua puluh empat tahun itu, ia terjebak lagi dalam pesona mata Sasuke. Ingatannya berputar kembali, ke saat dimana untuk pertama kalinya, _emerald_nya bertemu pandang dengan bola mata malam itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia kehilangan detak jantungnya, seolah memandangnya adalah lebih dari cukup untuk hidup.

**~xXx**

Seorang gadis blonde berjalan di sisinya sambil memeluk kantung penuh kertas. Dirinya sendiri tengah kerepotan membawa tas plastik berisi banyak pamflet yang tidak lagi digunakan. Langkahnya terburu menyesuaikan langkah lebar sahabatnya itu. Rok lipit seragamnya tertiup angin, membuat gadis itu harus berkali-kali berhenti untuk sekedar menurunkan roknya.

"Ayo, Sakura, lebih cepat! Panas sekali!" Gadis blonde itu menghentakkan kakinya, memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk berhenti membenahi roknya dan mulai melangkah.

"Iya, sebentar!" Dengan langkah terburu, gadis _pink_ itu kembali melangkah, tak lupa kembali menjinjing tas plastik yang tadi diletakkannya di sisi kakinya.

"Panas sekali, sih! Aku ingin cepat-cepat libur! Musim panas, yeah!" Ino, gadis blonde hiperaktif itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. Wajahnya memerah semangat, ditambah dengan suhu udara yang luar biasa tidak bersahabat.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis, lebih memilih fokus pada barang bawaannya yang lumayan berat. Beberapa kali ia mengaduh karena tas plastik yang dijinjingnya nyaris sobek.

"Gendong saja seperti aku," saran Ino dan diiyakan oleh Sakura.

Mereka mengobrol sembari berjalan. Tidak ada yang lebih menyiksa dari pada harus berjalan di tengah halaman sekolah mereka yang luar biasa luas dan gersang, sedangkan teman-teman mereka menikmati pendingin ruangan. Beberapa kali Ino merutuki ketua OSIS pemalas mereka yang seenaknya menyuruh mereka melakukan ini. Di sampingnya, gadis dengan lesung pipi itu tersenyum simpul, memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke seluruh halaman sekolah mereka yang luas. Tidak banyak pohon-pohon yang tumbuh. Hanya ada beberapa pohon besar, itu pun jaraknya saling berjauhan. Tanaman-tanaman yang lain pun hanya sekedar tanaman bunga yang merambat dan tidak bisa dipakai sebagai peneduh jalan. Sekolah dengan bangunan kuno itu berdiri garang melawan matahari yang gencar mengirim panas ke bumi.

Memasuki minggu pertengahan musim panas. Seharusnya ia sedang liburan sekarang. Tapi apa daya, statusnya yang sebagai anggota komite siswa memaksanya untuk bekerja lebih di hari libur. Tugasnya tentu saja, menangani kekacauan selepas pekan olah raga yang setiap tahun diadakan sebelum libur musim panas. Sekitar dua puluh siswa lain pun terpaksa tinggal lebih lama di sekolah dan menunda jadwal libur mereka. Dengan kelapangan hati yang setengah dibuat-buat, akhirnya mereka mengiyakan perintah kepala sekolah mereka untuk kerja tanpa upah di hari libur.

Dari kejauhan terdengar celoteh riang beberapa siswa sekolah mereka. Dari pita merah yang disematkan di lengan mereka, mereka berdua mengenali segerombolan kakak tingkat mereka itu sebagai anggota kepanitian. Jangan salahkan mereka berdua kalau tidak mengenali anggota organisasi mereka. Karena memang ada _gap_ besar antara junior dengan seniornya.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti, menunggu _senpai_ mereka lewat. Gadis dengan bola mata _emerald_ bulat itu mengamati satu per satu _senpai_nya. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menoleh, atau bahkan menyadari kehadiran dirinya dan Ino yang mematung dengan wajah merah menahan panas. Satu dari mereka yang berjalan paling belakang, dengan tangan di kedua saku, mengedarkan pandangangan dan langsung bertemu mata dengan gadis _emerald_ itu.

Sakura bersumpah, rasanya seperti menonton tayangan _slow motion_. Ia dengan jelas menatap mata _onyx_ yang dingin itu. Sebongkah es di tengah gurun. Gadis itu terdiam, tidak merespon. Mata mereka masih bertemu, saling beradu. Tidak berniat memutus kontak mata. Pemuda dengan rambut berantakan itu memperlambat langkahnya. Menatap gadis itu lama, lamat-lamat meneliti iris mata jernih yang menyimpan sejuta warna hijau itu.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, merasakan getaran asing dalam diri masing-masing. Yang ia yakini, bahwa ia akan terikat dengan mata sepekat malam yang berhasil menawannya itu.

**~xXx~**

**A/N : ****A/N : cough'Saya mati kutu sama deskripnya x_x'cough.**

** Kritik, saran dan komentar still appreciated! He24...**


End file.
